User talk:NicktheDummy
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Goosebumps (film)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Simon Peter Hughes 2016 Happy Halloween! (talk) 05:45, October 30, 2016 (UTC)]] Future featured articles Hellraiser for September? OK. It's not a very good article. But it will do. I like the idea of having either Goosebumps (book series) or Welcome to Dead House as the featured article for July. Unfortunately, those articles just aren't of good enough quality. If you would like to edit them and improve them over the following month, that would be great. Thank you for your interest. Please don't hesitate to make suggestions on the Featured article/vote page. Although I've got ideas for featured articles for every month until the end of 2018, I might be persuaded to select something else instead if you put forward a good enough case.Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 15:41, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Pinhead He'll tare your soul apart! 2017 Happy Halloween! Thank you for taking an interest in the wiki again this year. Have a very happy Halloween! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 06:08, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Thank you so much! NicktheDummy (talk) 13:03, October 30, 2017 (UTC)NicktheDummy 2018 Happy New Year! Thanks for dropping in again. Happy New Year! Have yourself a great 2018. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 14:44, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Goosebumps Masks Hey! Remember when you created this article? It's nearly August! Hooray! I'm still waiting on the Scarecrow mask, though... --''Boot Lover/Riverdale Chauffeur'' ''(Wanna Discuss Something?)'' 04:30, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Yes I remember, and hooray that August is almost here, because that means closer to October, and that's also when the Halloween stuff begins being available in stores! NicktheDummy (talk) 12:30, July 28, 2018 (UTC)NicktheDummy I have noticed the problem Daniellewiki is obviously just editing for the sake of editing. Or editing just to get badges. I thought that a two week ban would put a stop to that kind of editing (because it would mean having to start again from zero as far as getting the badges for "Edit every day for 100 days" and so on go). Evidently, I was wrong. For now, however, I still have to give her the benefit of the doubt. Although she hasn't really done anything to make the wiki better, she hasn't done any serious damage either. It looks like she doesn't read edit summaries that other users write when they do her edits, hence why you had to tell her about the "Pages with broken file links" category even though I'd already mentioned it my edit summaries more than once. And it's possible that she thought that the Pirate page was a redirect to the Pirate costume page. This is what I'll do. I will talk to her again and advise her to read others' edit summaries to avoid repeating the same mistakes. If in the next month she does again anything that she has been specifically asked not to do, I will block her until at least after Halloween. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 00:40, August 30, 2018 (UTC) :And since Daniellewiki has again done something that she was specifically asked not to do (adding red links for pages on not specifically Halloween-related characters, the exact same reason why I blocked her last time), I have blocked her until after Halloween, like I said I would. She is now blocked until November 11. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 08:36, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Song lyrics Don't worry about it. No harm done. Where possible, pages about songs should include a lyrics summary in which you describe the story of the song in your own words, as you can see on the "Monster Mash" page. of course, if you're writing about a song that was written before 1923, meaning that it's in the public domain in the United States, then you can include all the lyrics. Not very likely to happen, I know, but it could happen. Have a good day. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 11:51, September 18, 2018 (UTC) 2018 Happy Halloween! center|thumb|425px| Thank you for continuing to contribute here this year. Have a very happy Halloween! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 13:12, October 30, 2018 (UTC) 2019 Happy Halloween! Thank you for your continued interest in this wiki. Have a very happy Halloween! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 14:00, October 30, 2019 (UTC)